Just like A shadow
by Sugar.Puffle
Summary: Joey arrives back early, but why? Charlie isn't coping with stress levels. Has anything really changed...the love?...the insecurities? Can they prove that some things do last?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think of this. I know on the show, they've moved on from Charlie and her feelings as such, but meh this is my take, plus I got bored WAITING for Joey to come back. I thought time was suppose to fly by on TV apparently NOT! Ah reviews would be good, I'll know whether to continue or not. xxx**

_I don't even know why I'm doing this. I could turn up at Summer Bay and find Charlie hasn't changed, still confused as when I left her, or moved on and in a relationship with some guy. Either way I guess I'm telling myself to be prepared for another heart break. So again, why am I doing this?_Joey watched through the bus window. _Have I even forgiven her? I know that I've missed her, so much. But is that enough? Why do I feel like this is a mistake? _She sighed, and brought her attention back to her bags that were at her feet. She pulled out her phone.

[27 missed calls] No doubt they were from Charlie. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and shoved the phone back in the bag. She had the biggest knot growing inside. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to go wrong.

*

Joey stepped off the bus, with a weight that felt like the world. It hadn't been the full 3 months that she had told Charlie she would be away for. She had spent almost 2 months out at sea, and had given up. If it had been anyone else, she would never have done such a thing. But how do you escape from the hurt, when the one place you love, reminds you of the one person you want to be with? The bus drove off behind her, leaving her standing and staring at the sign ahead "Welcome to Summer Bay."

"No you don't, that's mine!" Ruby yelled at VJ. The kitchen, the ultimate location for chaos. Leah was tripping over all the toys VJ had left lying around the place from the night before, when he had had his friends over. Xavier was eyeing Ruby, with the milk, afraid it would go everywhere if no one was careful. "Has anyone seen Charlie this morning?" Leah projected from the living room, rather flustered. "No!" all screamed back. _What is with this place today? No peace for the wicked!_

_*_

_Get up, get up! The world hasn't stopped because you don't want to face the day. _Charlie rose from the covers and got out of bed, only to collapse on the sheets again. She rubbed her eyes, hoping she'd rub away the stress, the anger, the bitterness she held inside. _Why do I feel like I can't cope anymore? The shark rumours I suppose to be covering up, the businesses that are suffering, Angelo who I'm forced to work with, Ruby falling behind in school, Dad who's growing older by the day… Why am I wearing myself down? _Words buzzed through her head, and quickly disappeared when she heard Ruby open the bedroom door. "Hey, there you are! I'm off to school now. I won't be back till late tonight. Xav wants me over for dinner with Hugo and Martha, ok?" Charlie nodded, clearly distant from it all. _Hugo? _Unwanted memories came flushing back. As the door creeked closed, the all too familiar tears came streaming down.

*

She hadn't stared at her hands in a long time. For the first time, in a long time, Charlie acknowledged that she was holding onto nothing. And it scared her more then anything. Suddenly her ability to put up a front to the world had dissolved. She rubbed away the dried tear stains on her cheeks, and saw the most unlikely person heading towards her.

"What the hell do you want Trey?" She sighed. He ignored her question entirely and sat down beside her. She didn't want to put up a fight, she didn't have the energy. They stared out in front of them recollecting on memories. "I know what you think of me." He started. "I know I make it awkward for anyone to like me." Charlie didn't want to hear any of this, but she tuned in, it couldn't hurt. "It's taken me a long time, but I've realised we get no where in life, by letting memories consume us. We can be as angry as we want at the world, and express it as though we don't care, or as though nothings wrong, but it all catches up eventually, just like a shadow." She faced him. "What happened?" He shook his head "Ah I'd really rather not talk about it, something's are best forgotten. I am sorry for giving you and your sister a hard time before." He gestured. Charlie nodded, still getting over this revelation. "I should be going anyway, um see you around." He got up to leave. "Thanks Trey." Charlie said. He nodded, and left.

_Just like a shadow…_ Charlie thought.

Her trip into town, down to the beach, and back home hadn't been that long. She really just wanted the sleep she hadn't been able to have for the past month. She'd taken time off work, Watson had insisted. She got out of the car, and walked up to the house, staring at the ground. Her eyes followed the cracks in the pavement, all the way to a big black bag. There sat a too familiar person. The figure rose quickly on seeing her, and looked lost for words.

"Joey?" _It can't be! _Charlie ran to her and embraced her, holding her, unsure that it was really her. She still loved her. Charlie pulled away, not sure how to react. And then she remembered all the phone calls Joey had never answered, and pulled back, dropping her arms to her sides…..

"CHARLIE! FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP HOGGING ALL THE DOVET!" Ruby tugged at the covers. Charlie snapped out, and leant forward sobbing. Ruby peeled her eyes open, another sleepless night. She held Charlie and pulled her closer towards her, trying her best to comfort her.

_It'__s always the same, the same scene over and over again. When will it stop?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jsco81 – I know there are a lot of individual moments in the first chapter, it wasn't meant to happen that way…but there you go. Joey does arrive a****t Summer Bay, but the rest on is Charlie dreaming. She dreams about the kitchen scene, the beach scene with Tray, and seeing Joey at her front door. I wanted to take a different approach this time, revealing the effect (Joey leaving) had on Charlie. Part of Charlie wants her in her life again, more then anything. And another part of her is hurt that Joey has blocked her out completely. **

**Another observation, Charlie is the type of character that bottles things up. She this big Cop around town, thinking she's invincible, ultimately letting worries, stress and anger all roll into a mess. From experience, I can say that when you're that physically and mentally tired, sleep becomes a nightmare its self. Dreams can take the shape of the problems, as the individual is drastically trying to work them out. And deprivation of sleep can result in one dreaming about sleeping.**

**I know the spacing between paragraphs i****s messed up in the last chapter my computer went spas on me….again.**

**(sorry I ramble..)**

**Thanks for the reviews…muc****hly! Xxx keep em coming… **

Ruby walked in with a glass of water and painkiller for Charlie. She climbed onto the bed and crossed her legs. "Same nightmare?" Charlie had her legs up at her chest and rested her arms on them. "I keep dreaming that everything's going to turn out right, that Joey's going to come back, and then everything just goes wrong." Ruby smiled sympathetically. "Joey said she would be back though right?" Ruby suggested. "Yeah, but then why hasn't she called, or even answered mine?" Charlie looked down at the painkiller and popped two pills. "Maybe it's hurting her just as much as it's hurting you, or maybe the reception is really bad, Charlie it could be anything. All I know is that Joey loves you. She truly loves you." Charlie forced a smile. "Sorry for waking you up last night, again." "Don't worry, just be prepared for any mood swings." "As always." Ruby popped her head back in the door "I heard that!"

*

To Charlie's dismay she did have work that morning, but it gave her the chance to do something, and be productive. _Everything can have a positive side it just depends on how you look at it. _She kept telling herself. The uniform she wore was the key at holding back all unwanted emotions. She kept her head up high when she walked into the station, accepted a coffee from Watson and sat down at her office. The files and papers had grown a permanent spot on her desk, they never disappeared. Watson came in with yet another in her hands. "Here's the file you were asking about last week." Charlie accepted it but didn't meet her gaze. "Thanks. I was just about to write a report concerning it." Watson stood there for a second studying her face. "Are you alright Charlie? You've been distant and fazed out for a while." "Yeah I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping well." "I don't mean to intrude into your personal life, but has this anything to do with Joey?" Charlie dropped her pen at the name. No one had mentioned it back home, after it had set her off a good many times, Ruby and Leah learnt not to. "Um…" she started meeting Watson's eyes. "It's just you two were….." Watson trailed off. Charlie met her eyes. She got up and closed the door, shutting out the attention of peering eyes. "No one thinks less of you Charlie, you must know that." "No, I know, it's all just taken its toll perhaps." Watson nodded. "I'm here if you ever want to talk." She put a hand on her shoulder in gesture, and quickly pulled it back not wanting to make it anymore awkward. "Listen I don't know what you think of this but, I'm having a few friends over for a BBQ tonight, why don't you join? It's only a small get together, and a couple of them are gay. There won't be anyone hitting on you as such, unless you provoke them." She smiled. Charlie thought about this for a second, she really didn't feel like being social but if it took her mind off Joey… "You know what that sounds great." "Alright then, around 8?" "Sure, and I'll leave my work attitude here, as long as you do too." Watson was simply pleased she'd been able to get Charlie in a better mood. _Wow I really didn't think she would agree. Even though she's my superior, tonight will hopefully be a laugh._

_I always thought Watson didn't like me much. I'm her boss, and I order her about the whole time… Maybe this will be fun._

_*_

_What on earth is Charlie up to? She's either met someone or done something really naughty to have that smile on her face, she's been miserable for weeks. _Ruby watched Charlie fret around the house trying to find a pair of earrings. "So who's this lucky fella then?...... Or is it a girl?" _Wow so the advantage of being into both is there's more to choose from…_Ruby thought, a cheeky grin crossed her face. "I don't want to know what you're thinking, but your face is giving me a good indication!" Charlie glared at her. _There was a time when I believed she was innocent…ha! _"If you must know I'm joining Watson and a few of her friends for a BBQ." Ruby brightened up. The fact that Charlie was getting out of the house was a massive step. "Hey that's great. So what are you going to wear?" Charlie frowned and brought out two tops from the bedroom. "Which one?" _please say the blue one…_ "mmm the……blue one!" Ruby pointed, and smiled as Charlie dashed off to get changed.

*

Joey had unpacked most of her things into the chest of draws in the motel room. She had tested the shower and the TV, most of the electricals appeared to work. It wasn't the nicest place to stay, but it was what she could afford for now. She knew herself well enough to know that this had all been buying time, and put off what she had to do. _On any other occasion confrontation would be simple and easy for me, not now._ She rubbed the bruises on her cheek, examining the cuts in the mirror. It looked a lot worse then it felt.

*

"Hey Charlie, you made it!" Watson welcomed her into the house and through to the back garden. "Everyone, this is Charlie." Watson introduced her to her friends. "There's Roger in the corner, Steve, um Megan attending the BBQ, Alex ah….snoring on the deck chair." She looked puzzled and spun around. "Where's Sean and James gone?" Alex stirred and sat up. "Where do you think….bootie call!" Megan frowned at her. "What…ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Watson shook her head, and offered Charlie a beverage. Alex took off her sunglasses and examined Charlie. "Woweee!" Charlie blushed, which caught everyone's attention. "I'm sorry, if you come any closer, I can't be responsible for my actions!" Everyone laughed. "Sorry she has the thinking patterns of an average male!" Megan teased. Alex stuck her tongue out.

_This looks likes it's going to be fun. _Charlie thought, sitting down on the deck chair beside Alex. _Being hit one by Alex sure is weird though, but then again she is gorgeous. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thanks guys for the positive comments, I'm not sure myself how this will turn out but I MIGHT be willing to compromise if people have suggestions etc Em…enjoy the chapter, leave a comment. (Personally I love seeing discussions over something I've written because then I know how to improve.) xxx **

The evening had been a success. The food had disappeared, the beverage cooler…emptied, and the entire evening had been supplied with entertainment on behalf of Alex with her cop jokes, who had everyone in fits. "So tell us what you do, so we can poke fun at you!" Charlie spoke up, Watson nodded. "I'm um………. a nun." She said sincerely. James and Roger were tearing at the stomachs with the pain. "Ok come on! I COULD BE IF I WANTED TO!" Alex protested. "Your mind is dirtier then the sewers!" Megan said loudly over the laughter. "Anyway even if you tried I'm sure the Government or Charlie here would happily intervene and place a restraining order on you! You'd do nothing but corrupt." Alex sat back again and smiled, nodding. _I can't help but agree with her. _"You seem nice Alex I wouldn't want to have to arrest you or anything, for causing trouble." Charlie raised an eyebrow and eyed Alex. "That's funny..." Alex smirked. "Why?" Megan asked curious. _She's got something up her sleeve, I know it! _"Well it's just that………….chicks normally offer me dinner first, but arrest me...I've been a very naughty girl!" She put her hands out in front with her eyes closed. Watson had her hand up at her mouth, trying not to laugh too hard. _Wow you fell into that one didn't you Charlie! _She couldn't help but laugh too.

"So like…have you even done anything really kinky with your uniform?" Alex persisted. "You honestly don't give up do you?" Watson eyed her, going a little red. "I apologise, I forgot to have the talk with her this time…ABOUT BEING POLITE WHEN WITH OTHERS!" She turned to Alex, who shrugged her shoulders. "Someone as hot as her, has to have had some fun with it that's all I'm saying!" "No really I've had a lot of fun tonight, it's been really enjoyable." Charlie insisted to Watson, who rolled her eyes…indicating to Alex.

Megan leant forward around the table and began the next conversation before Alex had a chance to. "So Charlie, are you single, dating someone, what's the story?" Watson shook her head at Megan, which was caught by Charlie. "Um it's complicated. I was in a relationship for a while…" Alex paid attention. "But your…not anymore?" looking hopeful. "SHH!" Megan eyed Alex. "We're just taking time out I guess, work for both of us has got in the way recently." Charlie had been completely honest and yet had managed to keep the real detail to a bare minimum. "uhuh!" Alex contemplated. "What's his name?" Roger ventured. "Ha eh….…her name is Joey." Charlie took another sip of beer before she had time to let her mind wonder off. She looked up only to see stunned faces, even Alex. "HOT DAMN!" Alex let out, completely satisfied. Watson hadn't been expecting her to be so forward and was genuinely surprised. "Wow…heh…wow!" James coughed out. "So you're…" Megan continued. "Gay, Lesbian, Bi, Dykadelic, she's out!" Alex butted in, suddenly feeling really rude. "Sorry…I….I couldn't help myself!" She raised her hands in the air. Charlie just smiled with acceptance. "It's making a little more sense now, why you weren't shocked with my rude jokes. I've made some of Wat's friends cry…..not intentionally of course." "You're definitely a catch!" Charlie laughed. Alex grinned proudly.

_She's actually growing on me. I__ love her long honey coloured hair, definatly a bit of a rebel with the odd purple streak through it, well tanned, green eyes, nice figure…………..OH MY GOD CHARLIE STOP! _Charlie looked away and placed her attention on Watson who had seen her gaze.

_Charlie and Alex……AH SHIT! That's the worse combination in history! Charlie the hot cop and Alex the mouthing womanizer. _Watson shook her head. _I pray it doesn't come to anything._

Megan simply smiled at the developments; Sean couldn't take his eyes off Charlie's chest.

*

_Joey deep breaths, stay calm. You have to face Charlie sometime, now is as good as ever! _She paused for a second and then walked out the door into the evening light. It wasn't dark yet being summer. She had wanted to wait till morning, but the more she thought about it, the more she just wanted to get it over and done with. The wait was torturous. She walked quickly along the pavement; the ordeal with Robbo still left her spooked about being on her own.

She took a deep breath and knocked at the door. _Maybe they've gone to bed early, maybe I should just go. Maybe they didn't hear me. _Joey panicked and turned ready to leave. The Ruby opened the door and dropped the rubbish bag in her hands. Joey spun back round.

There was a piercing moment of silence.

Both so stunned to see the other. Emotions ran through each other so fast, neither knew what to say. "Oh my god ……Joey?" Ruby jumped at her and squeezed her harder then what someone would consider a hug. Joey found it hard to get over the state of shock she was in, but retracted after Ruby pulled away and entered the house after her offer. Ruby had her hands over her mouth. "I……I can't believe it! You're really here!" She jumped up and down.

Joey didn't meet her ecstatic face, and tried hard to hide the left side of her face with the bruises. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back early? Charlie will be thrilled!" Ruby hadn't noticed Joey's uneasiness. "Is she in?" Ruby was taken aback a bit by Joey's facial expression. "No, she's out with friends tonight." "Oh!" Joey replied. _I told you she wasn't upset over you Joey, she's totally over you! _Ruby walked towards her, Joey backed away. "Hey Joey…….what's wrong? Come here." Ruby reached for her face and pulled her closer. Dismay and horror hit her. "Who….who did this?" The bruises were deep and there was still a little swelling around her eye. "mmm listen you can't say anything to Charlie ok, promise me?" Ruby frowned. _What the hell is going on? _She wondered. "I think she's going to notice when she's sees you though Jo…..that is if you plan on seeing her?" "Eventually…yeah. It's awkward that's all." Joey spoke up after a moment. "Look I'll be back tomorrow, but don't tell her I was here, ok?" Ruby was even more confused now. "um….sure." She said puzzled. "It's really great to see you again I've missed all of you!" Joey smiled for the first time. She hugged her and left in case Charlie came back any time soon.

Ruby shut the door, and had a face on her that looked like she'd just seen a bomb go off. _Joey comes back early, with cuts and bruises, wanting to see Charlie….Charlie not being here, Joey panics and leaves…telling me not to tell her….NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE! _She rubbed her eyes in despair. _If Charlie finds out she was here, and I didn't tell her, my life won't be worth living! _She stood in the middle of the living room, trying to process it all.

*

"Ruby? I can't believe your still up, it's late." Charlie dragged her feet in, exhausted. Ruby was still in a daze, sitting on the sofa unable to sleep. She turned to her and saw a huge grin on her face. "It was that good was it?" Charlie rolled her head towards her, both sitting beside each other. "It was the most fun I've had in a long time! Watson has really nice friends, especially one of them." Charlie looked down feeling like a silly teenager. Ruby frowned. "What? I thought you'd be happy for me to get out and meet people!" Charlie argued. "Yeah…sorry." Ruby shook her head. "So who was he…dare I say SHE again?" "Her name is Alex." Ruby stared at her. _NO NO NO! This is going wrong! It's suppose to be Charlie and Joey. Not Charlie and some…… Alex. _"You didn't…?" Ruby panicked. "No! But she was definatly flirting." Her grin broadened. "But ww…what about Joey?" She ventured. Charlie sighed and bit her lip. "I don't know." She said honestly.

Charlie reached her arms around Ruby, who silently gulped at the thought of what was surely going to unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews!!! Great to see you actually like it! Eh this chapter's a little longer ****but I want to see if I can get 30+ reviews before I put another chapter up. Come on peeps you can do it! ;) **

**The whole Alex thing: I've had SO much fun writing her in hehe. Kind of expressed a bit of my personality in it, it was a bit flat I think before. I didn't have Alex from the OC in mind. Um she's actually related to someone in this….you'll find out. Meh not letting any hints out…as to what is to follow. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! **********************

[3 days later]

Charlie had been up early for a run, which took everyone by surprise, especially Leah. A question mark had been hovering above her head all morning. "Charlie's out running?" she'd asked in amazement when Ruby told her. "But I thought she didn't like to anymore because it reminded her of…" Charlie heaved for air as she came into the kitchen. Ruby and Leah both stared at her. "What's going on?" She asked them, eyeing their facial expressions. "Um we were….just talking about the fridge." Ruby stuttered. Charlie put a hand on her waist. "The fridge? Huh." _Rubz I hope to god you never decide to be a criminal master mind, you're a terrible liar! Kinda cute though, you think I have no idea..._ "alright, I'm going to hit the shower." She pointed towards the bathroom.

_THE FRIDGE__??? Oh nice one Rubz..bravo! Nuh nuh NUH. Round of applause!_

Both watched her walk into the living room, as soon as they had lost sight of her Ruby spun back round. "See! I'm telling you something is up." Leah was actually speechless. "So you honestly think there's something going between Charlie and this…Alex person." "I know I'm not legal yet, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Ever since she met her, she's cut the drinking, got up before any of us in the morning, hasn't had any mood swings lately, and…smiling all the time…" Ruby rolled her eyes. "What's going to happen when Joey arrives back?" She asked trying not to let on what she knew. Leah sighed. "I think that's something neither of us can answer unfortunately."

_I can't believe Joey didn't come back the other day like she said she would. It's driving me nuts watching Charlie drive a Shelby mustang into a thorn bush, 100 km long. Ahhhh!_

They both stood there, thinking thoughtfully, who knows what would happen?

*

Charlie was leaning against the counter waiting to make her order in the diner. "Your shirts undone." A whisper came up behind her. She panicked and felt the row of buttons down her top and sighed in relief. The figure moved to the side of her, expressing a rather big grin. Charlie felt her cheeks burning, as she realised who it was. "Ah I got you!" Alex was officially satisfied. "Your face was priceless." Charlie giggled in embarrassment. Watson came over after talking to Alf. "I'm sorry Charlie I…" She studied Charlie who had a grin as big as Alex's. "Oh god, what have I done?" She said out loud, both laughed.

"So….whatcha getting?" Alex focused her attention to the food choice. "Well I was thinking about a salad." She turned towards her. Alex shook her head, Charlie frowned a little, confused. Alex continued staring at the menu. "Ah a sandwich?" "mmm." Alex shook her head again. Charlie sighed, but smiled. "A chocolate muffin?" She turned again towards Alex who stared straight back at her, smiling. Charlie laughed. _She's honestly as bad as Ruby! _"What can I get you two?" Irene came up to them. "Sorry for the wait." "Um two chocolate muffins please." Charlie tried to contain her smile. "Oh Charlie you shouldn't have!" Alex touched her arm, winking.

They took their muffins and headed out for the beach. _Surely this was innocent enough?_ She thought.

*

Joey felt really bad that she hadn't kept her promise to Ruby. It seemed now that the longer she put it off, the harder the whole thing became.

_I am so gutless, I really am! I've dumped this all on Ruby, which isn't fair on her at all. I'm just desperately, wanting these bruises to heal before I see Charlie, this is so messy. If she sees them, her cop instinct is going to tell her to ask why, which means I'll have to explain EVERYTHING.__ I just need a couple more days._

She met up with Alf, just out side the surf club. "Hey Joey, I didn't know you were back in town!" He came towards her. She smiled awkwardly. "Aw that looks like some nasty beating you took there." He studied her eye. "Could you keep it to yourself for a bit, I just want it to heal I guess before I make a reunion with people." He nodded. "Can I do anything for you?" "Well I was wondering if you needed any help with your boat at all. I've been looking for work around that's low key, no luck so far." He pondered for a bit. "Well I'm not looking for workers as such, but would you be willing to take the boat out with inexperienced couples perhaps, maybe teach them a bit about boats?" Joey lit up, nodding. "Is that a yes then?" Alf laughed. "Totally, yeah I'd love to." _The light in her eyes…_ He thought. "Great, you can start tomorrow." Joey hugged him, expressing appreciation for his kindness. She parted and let him go on his way.

_At least something's looking up... _She walked to the wooden fence over looking the beach.

*

"HEY! YOU FINISHED YOURS, YOUR NOT HAVING MINE!" Charlie shouted, trying to grab her muffin back. Alex giggled out of breath from running around like a four year old. She plonked herself down, surrendering to her. "I'm innocent officer!" Charlie heaved for air, laughing. "Innocent my ass!" "What about your ass?" Alex smiled, Charlie tried to frown but made a failed attempt. "So I'm still waiting for you to explain this COMPLICATED relationship, you're apparently in." Charlie stared out to sea and bit her lip, a visible bruise was appearing. "I had feelings for Joey. I knew I did, but I was scared of being outed I guess, I had never seen myself as gay before. We were both dealing with problems with her brother, who had filed a complaint against me, saying I had influenced her and had abused my position as a cop. It all sent me flying over the edge. I drank a bit too much one night and in desperation, I..." "Slept with some guy?" Alex finished for her. Charlie nodded, the guilt still thrashing against her rib cage. "Basically yeah." "But you said this was about work…or something." Alex persisted. Charlie turned towards her. "Jo works on boats, she was offered a 3 month job, and she took it. She said that this time would give us both the opportunity to see if we really wanted this. Personally I think she was just so disgusted with me, she didn't want to be around me anymore." Alex put her arm around, and hugged her. Charlie wasn't sure, but the comfort she received felt alluring.

"What about you then?" Alex scrunched up her face. "Guys just never…..did it for me! That's the brutal truth. I've always had a lot of male friends, but when ever it developed into a relationship………it just didn't work. And I'd just end up wanting my friend back, which rarely happened." Charlie smiled. "What?" Alex frowned now. "I'm thinking it has something to do with your massive ego?" Alex snorted. "Who moi?" _Massive ego phfft!_

*

Ruby spotted Joey outside the surf club. _Now I'm going to find out what's going on! _She marched over to her. "Joey!" _Oh bugger, crap…shit bag…….just smile. _She spun around. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how stressed I've been about all this?" "Ruby I am SO sorry! Really…I….when Charlie wasn't there that evening all sense blew straight out of me. I decided I wanted these bruises to heal before I see her. I really don't want to have to explain about how they got there…..to anyone. Charlie being a cop…." She shrugged. "Joey she's going to MURDER ME when she finds out!" "She's not going to find out, I'll confront her soon….I..I promise!" Joey begged. "Seriously Jo, what's going on? I care about you, are you in trouble?" Ruby searched in her eyes for an answer. "Ruby I'm fine, I just need time that's all." Ruby sighed. "Well those bruises say it's not all hunky dory like you make it out to be!" "It just looks worse then it is." She assured her.

Ruby noticed Charlie and Alex in the distance. _They look a little too close for it to be innocent, what the hell is Charlie doing????! _Joey frowned at her expression, and wanted to see what she was staring at. Ruby flipped out of her trance. "NO! Ah JOEY………there's something I have to tell you!" She had grabbed her by both arms and looked overly stressed. Joey was a little stunned. "Wwhat?" she said cautiously. "I ah.." _Think Ruby, think. This is going to be a surprise for both of us! Mmmph! _"I…." Joey was waiting and beginning to get suspicious. "La la la, dun da dun da da!" She began dancing in front of her, unaware Colleen and Aden were watching. Joey was speechless. "Ruby?" She bellowed to get her attention. "Have you taken your happy pills today?" Ruby nodded slightly. Noticing that Charlie and Alex were no where to be seen she scooted off, leaving Joey just as bewildered as her.

_What has got into young Ruby? She's officially__ lost her marbles. _Colleen was still staring by the door.

*

Alex had walked Charlie home, she had insisted. But after much debate with herself, she had given in. Alex had simply done nothing more then a friend would do. She had waved good bye and had headed in for a shower.

The water was splashing down on her, and trickling down every side of her. She leaned her head against the bathroom wall, her head was pounding.

_Why can't I think straight? Ever since I met Alex, I've been happier, but does that mean I'm over Joey? __Have I just simply been missing that female bond I had with her? It WAS just Joey. Does this make me completely gay? Am I into Alex I mean she's good looking but there certainly isn't the same spark I had with Jo. Fuck my head is spinning out of control! I know what Ruby's thinking, I know she doesn't approve…. But what do I want?_

_*_

"You keep looking over here and I'm gonna have to charge!" She indicated to Hugo at the doorway, without turning to him. "Eh sorry, didn't mean to. You're new round here." Alex snorted. "That must make me fresh meat then huh?" Hugo blushed a little and sat beside her. _Wow she's certainly confident with herself! _"Can I get you anything Hugo?" "Ah just a beer mate, thanks!" "And for yourself love?" Alf turned to Alex. "Milk." She said brightly. Hugo laughed. "Oh you're serious, sorry." He mumbled. "Make that CHOCOLATE milk." She winked at Alf, who broadened his smile. "Coming right up!" "So you seeing anyone?" Hugo decided he'd dive in there before others had a chance. Alex sat back and studied his face. _I already don't like him….ah but I think I'll tag him along….this'll be fun! _She smiled at him. "No not at this moment in time." "What kind of work do you do?" She grew an itch she had to get rid of. "mmm…………………….I'm a prostitute." She smiled and took a swig of milk, just as Hugo started coughing and spluttering. He cleared his cough with a thump to his chest. "Wow…ah….really?" She nodded quite happily. "Any chance we have something in common?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face. Hugo bit his lip, and thought for a second. "You know….I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "pphhft!" She threw her hand in the air "there must be something." She pretending to be deep in thought. "Do you like sports?" "Not so much." He eyed her cautiously. "How about…..Chinese food?" He shook his head. "Women?" He pointed at her. "Nailed it!" She laughed over enthusiastically. "NO WAY…..MEEE TOOO!" Jumped up excited clapping her hands. Hugo backed off a bit, speechless.

Watson came up behind. "What's going on?" She eyed Hugo's worried face and Alex who was starting to laugh. "Oh we're just having fun." Watson rolled her eyes. Hugo made an extremely quick exit.

"So dare I ask what you were this time?" Alex smiled uncontrollably. "A prostitute." Watson sighed. "Can I ever take you out any where?" "nuhuh." Alex replied. "First a tissue folder, then an explosive expert, then a slurry mixer, then a mail handler, which of course sounds like…MALE HANDLER, then a shop lifter, then a nobel prize winner, then a nun, and now a prostitute?" Watson paused. "How can I tell anyone you're my half sister?" Alex shrugged. "Guess you just got lucky!" She winked.

Joey walked into the surf club and ordered a drink. She noticed Watson over in the corner with a blondie winking at her.

_Oh my god! I had no idea she was gay! _Joey eyed the two who were laughing over something.

Alex caught her stare. "Looks like we have an audience." She pointed out. "I wonder why….prostitute." Watson teased. She turned in her chair and saw Joey. She waved for her to come over and join them. She really didn't want to but it would be rude if she didn't. She walked over with her drink and sat down.

"I had NO idea you were back already!" Watson sounded a little excited, even though they didn't really know each other. "Yeah got back a few days ago, just been lying low." "I can see why, that's a bitch!" Alex indicated to the bruise. "Ah it's nothing." _ Yummy…._Alex thought silently. _Woah! She's even got a little scar on her cheek, that's seriously sexy. _Watson ignored Alex and her rude stare. "Have you seen Charlie?" Joey shook her head. "No not yet." Watson suddenly worked things out in her head. "Right." "HELLO EARTH CALLING Wattie!" Alex nugged her. "Are you going to introduce us or what?"

_I seriously would not have paired them together, meh, what ever floats her boat. _Joey thought.

"Sorry!" Watson snapped out of her fazed thoughts. "Alex….Joey….Joey….Alex." She said smiling. Joey smiled putting her hand out to Alex. Alex didn't move.

_Joey…as in..? Heh…__ FUCK!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing as I'm good to you all, I've put this Chapter up early. Gunni you are**** cheeky tho lol. Keep reviewing. Let me know what you think about this one, I promise not to drag the pain out for much longer.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruby had been fidgeting, twiddling in her thumbs and staring into space all morning.

_There is no way out of this one! Charlie is a cop, she WILL find out, and the longer this keeps playing out of front of me, the more I'm certain she's going to actual damage. Come on…think…how can I get Joey to confront her? What if I told her Charlie was in trouble or something, she'd surely come running to her rescue. _

Xavier couldn't help but worry about the ever growing frown that was displayed on her face. "Rubz if there's something on your mind, the best thing you can do is share it with someone." He suggested. Ruby hadn't met his gaze. "Ruby?" She snapped out of it. "Huh?" "Maybe you should take the afternoon off school?" "Ah no, no I'm fine…I just ah….I'll see you later." She left Xavier eating his lunch with disappointment she hadn't confided in him.

_Nope, there is totally no way I can go home, Charlie's there. I don't know though, how long I can keep this up. I am going to explode soon!_

_*_

Leaharrived home from her daily routine of doing the morning rounds. "Anyone home?" "Ah yeah, in the bathroom." Charlie yelled from inside the house. Leah was unpacking the groceries, and reading the mail as Charlie came into the kitchen with wet hair. "You looked…….relaxed?" Leah remarked. "Um yeah, I don't have work this morning, so I've just been taking it slow." She nodded. "So…..you haven't been up to much lately?" Leah persisted, smiling. "No." Charlie replied wearily.

_How can she be this calm? Honestly I live with her, am I silly for assuming she'd express a little more excitement?_

"So I em……….popped into the diner this morning, to ask Irene if she wouldn't mind switching shifts with me, and Colleen came bouncing in with a smile on her face." Charlie was making coffee as she was talking, but was listening as any friend would. "That's Colleen, ready to spread the goss." _She's playing me along with this I know, any minute now she going to spin around and blurt it out. _Leah rubbed her chin. "Anyway, she came over saying Leah, Leah, you'll never guess who I saw with Ruby yesterday." Charlie turned to her intrigued. "Well you can imagine how shocked I was when she said she'd seen…" [Phone rings] Charlie sighs and walks through the living room to pick it up. Leah bit her lip.

"Yep, no problem………..ok give me 15 minutes and I'll be there." Charlie walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry Leah I've been called in, they need me down at the station. Can we finish this conversation later?" Leah reluctantly nodded. Charlie scooted off to get changed.

_Either things didn't go well or she doesn't know at all. But if Ruby was with Joey, surely she'd tell Charlie? _

*

Joey was double checking the boat inside and out familiarizing herself. _I cannot believe I get to command this boat! It's a beauty! I hope the couple I'm taking out today are nice and eager to learn. _She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She had been up 3 hours earlier then she needed to be, unable to contain her excitement. _The jobs out on the water so there's much less of a chance of running into Charlie or Ruby…again. _She had put a little make up on today, just to hide the bruise. It was healing fast now, but she couldn't let Alf down, he was counting on her to rake in business.

She heard foot step towards the boat. "Give me a second." She yelled as she organized the ropes on board and made a figure of eight with them. "Wow, is this your boat?" The figure asked. Joey walked round the deck to find Alex standing there. "Ah no, no, this is Alf's I'm taking out folk on it today, he's too busy looking after the surf club with Tony." She climbed out the side. "Alex, isn't it?" "Yeah it is." She smiled weakly. "You interested in boats?" Joey pointed. "Well I surf, but boats wouldn't be my thing now." "Right!" Alex hesitated for a second. "Joey I feel really bad, for what this looks like. Um, Charlie didn't tell me you were back. Actually she made it sound like you weren't coming back at all. Either I…." Joey frowned. "Feel bad for what?"

_Alex you've seriously dug yourself a hole!_

"Oh em…………..my behaviour last night, that's all. I was overly tipsy, shall we say. I have a gift for making an ass out of myself." Joey wasn't satisfied. "So how do you know Charlie?" "Ah…………she's…" Alex scrambled thoughts together. "She works with my sister." Joey nodded. "Your sister is a cop?" "Yeah, it's a bugger that!" She laughed awkwardly. "Well I know that, I hear it from Ruby all the time, Charlie's younger sister." "Anyway that's all I wanted to say, em I'll let you get back to work. Enjoy the trip today!" She hurriedly walked off to avoid any further discussion of Charlie.

_You're messing around with a cop here Alex, and your sister's one too, you are SO gonna get chased out of town at this rate!_

_*_

[Later that afternoon]

Ruby wasn't in any better state then before. She had excused herself from a double Library period, and had headed for the diner. She had to talk to someone about all this and the best person she could think of was Leah. _Leah will know what to do, she ALWAYS does._

Ruby was waiting patiently for Leah to finish her shift. She was sitting down with a strawberry milkshake blowing bubbles. A blonde walked in. Trey and his mates all whistled at her, trying to get her attention. She ignored them and placed her order. "You must be new round here?" Trey walked up to her, encouraged by his mates in the corner. "Why is it, you males round here seem to think it's you duty to sniff out new honeys?" Ruby snorted into her hand. "Oh please don't get us excited!" Alex turned round and faced him, looking at him up and down. "Look, what makes you think that you could possible satisfy my needs and wants?" "How about you come round to my place, and I'll show you." His mates all started sniggering. Alex swiftly grabbed him by the balls. "Ahh." Trey let out a girly squeal. "Let's get one thing straight shall we? I don't do guys, there arrogant, and dicks, and only have the intention of pleasing themselves. You so much as look at me filthy like that again and I'll put you in a world of hurt!" He nodded repeatedly. She let go of him. "Good!" She smiled. Trey walked back over to his mates crouching, holding onto himself. "Bitch!" he whispered.

This set Alex a light. _THAT BOY IS SO GOING TO GET CASTRATED! Breathe Alex……..he's not worth it! _

Ruby walked over towards her. "Ah great, now I need to wash my hands again!" She sighed. "Wow, I think you're the first one to ever put Trey in his place!" Alex faced Ruby. "Its guys like him that make me gay." She shook her head in disgust. Ruby was a little taken aback by her attitude. "Well you wouldn't be the only one in this town." "Is that so?" Alex brighten up. "Sorry I'm Ruby." She put her hand out.

_What is with this place? I keep meeting people that immediately have something to do with me. I can't keep up with this._

"You're Charlie's sister?" She asked wearily. "Yeah, you know Charlie?" "Yeah I know her. She was at my sister's BBQ." Ruby looked at her blankly. "Hold on are you………Alex?" "I really want to say no, but that would be lying." Alex twiddled the thumbs. Ruby was boiling up.

_So this is the infamous Alex that Charlie thinks she has a thing for._

"Look I don't know what's going on with you and Charlie, but I don't like it." She whispered to her. "Charlie loves Joey, I know she does, things have just been hard for them." Alex was on edge. "Ruby listen, I haven't forced ANYTHING on Charlie, I've simply enjoyed her company." "Perhaps a little too much then." Ruby snapped back. "Look I'm not trying to cause problems. I wouldn't do that to my sister. This is her home, and the people round here are her friends, ok, I was just at the wrong time at the wrong place." "But you have it in your head that Charlie has feelings for you, when she doesn't!" Ruby couldn't control her anger. "Maybe she does, have you even thought about that!" Alex defended herself.

"Wwhat?" A mumble came from the door.

They turned around to see Joey standing in the ray of light. Ruby dumped her face in her hands. _Why is this happening?_

_*_

Charlie, who had suppose to have had the morning off, had been working flat out. Watson had been trying to handle an interview with a suspect that went horribly wrong, and was forced to call Charlie in. They were both exhausted, and sitting at their desks eating lunch.

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Huh? Yeah sure, close the door behind you, will you?" Watson sat opposite her with a meek look. Charlie turned her attention towards her. "Has Alex talked to you today?" "No, I was going to catch up with her later, why?" Charlie was puzzled, normally Watson didn't ask into her personal life. But she knew Alex. "Oh nothing, nothing!" She got up to leave. "Wait, what are you not telling me?" Watson sighed. When it came to Charlie, she was weak. She was her boss, and she felt obliged to tell her. "Last night me and Alex went for a couple drinks after work, at the surf club." Charlie listened. "We……………….." she looked down. "We bumped into Joey."

Charlie's eyes widened. "What?"

Neither said anything for a minute. "Please, it really wasn't my place to say. I don't know what's going on between you, but I'm just letting you know. She said she'd been back for a few days. She had nasty bruising around her left eye, which is why I think she's back, I'm not sure." Watson hesitated, and then opened the door to leave.

_*_

Charlie sat back in her seat, gasping. _Joey? How……why didn't she…….Alex?_


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie had been on auto-pilot all the way home. Martha had yelled after, asking if everything alright, even Roman had spotted her. She had only run harder and faster, until she got home and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She had crumbled to the floor in the corner, covering her ears with her hands as laughs from kids in the garden next door, seeped through the walls.

_Joey's back and she's hasn't confronted me, __instead she's been avoiding me altogether, I can only assume she doesn't want me back! For so long I've waited to see her again, and today I had to find out from a work colleague that she's here. _Charlie sobbed quietly.

"Charlie?" She heard footsteps draw nearer to her door. "Charlie……..are you in there?" There was a knock at the door, it creaked open. Ruby came rushing towards Charlie in panic. "Charlie, listen to me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know what to do." Charlie looked her straight in the eye for a second, and saw the guilt spread across her face. She quickly rose and pulled apart from her. "You knew?" She hissed, Ruby to a moment to adjust her thinking patterns.

_She didn't know I knew?_

"Just let me explain!" Charlie flipped. "How could you?" "Charlie you don't understand!" "Don't understand? Well clearly I don't! I don't understand how you could keep this from me!" She screamed. Ruby's eyes welled up. "I am sick and tired of playing these games Charlie! It's always me in the middle of all your relationships. Joey came here 2 weeks ago looking for you, I promised her I wouldn't tell you, because she asked me to! I've been tormented of the fact that I KNEW you were going to find out and hate me for it!" With that she ran out of the bedroom, out of the house, and slammed the door.

*

Joey was staring out to sea, with questions buzzing in her head, and for once the sea didn't work its usual charm and erase what she didn't want to know. She was standing at the pier looking out beyond the horizon, contemplating on leaving all over again. _It would be the easiest way out of all this heart break and mess. _She thought.

"Joey, can I talk to you?" She turned around reluctantly to face Alex. "You really are the last person I want to talk to right now." Alex kept her distance. "I know, please let me just say what I need to say, and then you'll never see me again." Joey stared out to sea again. Judging by her silence Alex continued cautiously. "Nothing has happened between me and Charlie. I met her at my sister's BBQ one weekend, and we've just kept in touch since then. If we're guilty of anything, it's of enjoying each other's company." "But you seem to think she has feelings for you!" Joey mouthed to her, Alex sighed. "The truth is she doesn't though, I know that. I know that because she's still hurting, she loves you. I see it in her face, when ever she mentions your name. Anyway I'm just not the kind of girl that other girls fall for, I am truly cursed. I really am sorry for everything." She offered, and walked away quietly.

*

Alex hadn't walked very far when she came across Ruby. Her eyes were red, the same state as Joey's. _Is this all I'm good for?_

Ruby looked up and saw a concerned face. "Leave me alone, haven't you done enough damage? Do you even care about other people's feelings?" "Ruby I'm sorry, none of this was intentional!" "It doesn't matter now, the two people I love and trust are hurting because you got in the way!" Alex bit her lip, and felt and silent tear roll down her cheeks. "Nothing happened between me and Charlie." The words barely escaped her mouth.

Ruby looked up at her, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I am tired of wondering what to do, to make things better again." Alex flopped beside her, pulling out a tissue and offered it to her. "Thanks." She looked away again. "Joey came to the house, the night Charlie was at that BBQ. She came looking for Charlie, and when she found that she wasn't there, she bolted. She made me promise that I wouldn't tell Charlie." "And let me guess, she found out?" "No I told her by accident. She had found out that Joey was here, and I assumed she knew I knew." Alex smiled sympathetically. "Did you tell her?" Alex shook her head. "I was going to, later tonight but someone got there first." Ruby took a minute to process this. "Hang on, you're into my sister, yet you were willing to tell her that her ex was back in town?" Alex shrugged. "It would have been the right thing to do." She wiped her eyes again. "mmm I guess I judged you too quickly." "Don't worry about it. I get it all the time." Alex replied.

*

Joey forced her legs to the house she knew all too well. It was now or never.

The door had been left open, she walked in unaware who was home. She walked through to the living room and froze at the person who was sitting on the sofa. The figure rose dramatically and stared straight back at her, her eyes full of questions, as were hers.

"Do you love me?" They both said simultaneously.

"Joey why didn't you call me, when I called you, you blocked me out completely and all this time I just needed to know that you were ok." Joey walked forward, never parting from her gaze. "Charlie, everything's been a mess. I was working on a trawler up the coast for a month, and I ran into Robbo's cousin. He was furious when he found out who I was and…." She revealed the faded bruising down her cheek that was covered by her hair. He threatened he would do worse to you, some how he knew you were a cop. I came straight back here, not knowing if he had hurt you or not. I was ashamed that I had let another person walk all over me and treat me like shit. I've just been waiting for the bruises to heal. I didn't want you to see me in the same mess I was in before." She bowed her head with the shame.

"But now I hear there's Alex in the picture, and I am freaking out, wondering if I have a chance at all." Charlie leaped forward and swung her arms round her, squeezing a little too tight. "I'm sorry Joey! I thought that you had been avoiding me because you were over me and…" Joey started laughing among her tears, Charlie pulled back. "How is this amusing?" "Sorry, I just can't believe how silly we both are. The trouble we've put each other through and Ruby."

Charlie noticed her sister standing in the door way, with just as many tears. Charlie and Joey pulled back. "Ruby I'm so sorry." Joey kept repeating. She took a moment and then joined them both in a hug that had been sorely missed.

"I couldn't stay mad at either of you for long, I was just so tired of wondering how on earth this was going to resolve it's self." She paused. "I promise I won't ever EVER care again if I walk in on you too, or if I hear you at night through the walls, or if I still get teased about it at school, just so long as you're together!"

Leah stepped in, wondering what all the commotion was about. "What have I missed?" All three smiled.

*

Ruby had disappeared out again, Leah was preparing dinner. Joey followed Charlie into her room. "Jesus, I leave for 2 months, and you leave your room go to this state?" She said nervously joking. Charlie turned around and faced her, cupping her face with her hands, staring into her deep eyes. "I love you Joey. For the split moment I thought you wouldn't see me again, I let my mind drift off. But I am here, and I am yours for as long as you may ever want me." "I've never stopped loving you Charlie, ever, and I don't intent to now." She brought her head closer and brushed her lips against Charlie's. Soft, alluring, just like their first kiss. Charlie nudged her nose in again, bringing the full force of the passion she had locked inside of her for the past months.

They pulled apart after some time. "I think we better join the others." Joey tried to say as Charlie pulled her back in for more contact. "No….mmm….they…….don't…….need us………I………need……….you!" Charlie managed to finally say, Joey held back and smiled, a genuine smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. People seemed keen for me to continue so…..hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW… I figured Jarlie needed a break from all the tortures their going through in other fics! **

**XXx**

**SUGAR. …………yum yummy. :P**

Leah had cooked pasta, everyone's favourite. Charlie and Joey say opposite each other, and Leah and Ruby sat either side of them. Everyone could sense that the other had a load of things they wanted to say, but no one spoke. Instead they remained silent but broad smiles were present. Charlie and Joey had taken their time, in joining Ruby and Leah at the table. They had shared passionate kisses but nothing more. Both of them could tell the other was nervous, they had never been more intimate then that.

Things were different now. Charlie was very much 'out', she hadn't made an official announcement to the residents of summer bay, but everyone knew, thanks to Colleen who made it her business to inform others. Charlie didn't care anymore. Joey was now learning to trust again. The bashes from Robbo's cousin had put her back a bit emotionally, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be with Charlie. She loved Charlie. The thought of Charlie getting hurt brought her back. She had spent long and hard thinking over it. _Maybe everything happens for a reason. I would never have come back if it hadn't been for Robbo's cousin. I wouldn't be here now, eating with Charlie, Ruby and Leah. _Everyone was looking at each other between mouthfuls.

_Hehe I know exactly what both of them are thinking……..eat faster so we can make out again! _Ruby was giggling away at herself. "What's so funny Rubz?" Charlie was curious. "Oh nothing, I was just contemplating on whether I should wear earmuffs to bed or not. The walls are pretty thin. I just figure you two have a LOT of catching up to do." Leah giggled with her. Charlie dumped her face in her hands, she was mortified. Ruby had refered to them having sex. Charlie wasn't sure what to expect tonight. She wanted to be close to Joey, really close, but her nerves were clearly showing. Joey playfully hit Ruby. "What your tongue Miss Buckton!" Joey winked and looked across at Charlie, and smiled sympathetically. She knew what she was thinking.

Ruby had agreed to clear the plates with Leah, and insisted that Charlie and Joey didn't need to help. "I think their trying to get rid of us." Joey pointed out to Charlie. "Yeah, I wonder why?" she replied sarcastically. They took their coffees to the living room and cuddled up on the sofa together. Joey held Charlie in her arms. "Charlie nothing has to happen tonight, I've never expected something from you. It'll happen when it happens, and it'll be perfect, ok? Promise me you won't worry about it." Charlie turned to face her. "Jo I'm not worried about having sex with another woman, it's just…….I'm worried about………about not being able to please you………..in that way.." She looked down, diverting her gaze away from Joey. "Charlie, look at me." Charlie struggled but found her gaze and focused on her eyes. "I'll always love you no matter what. You're worried because you want to please me, and that makes me happy beyond words, it really does. I'm not going to pressure you in any way. We can take things as slow as you want." She kissed her finger tips, making Charlie smile again. Leah and Ruby popped their heads in. "We're um going to leave you two be tonight, we're going out to meet Roman and Xavier at the surf club, thought you might like the house to yourselves." "But?" Ruby whimpered. Leah eyed her. "Aw I guess so…you HAVE to fill me in tomorrow…" she instructed to Charlie, and turned to follow Leah. Charlie and Joey giggled. "The house to ourselves, what ever are we going to do?" Joey displayed a rather innocent face. Charlie smiled the same smile she had after their first kiss. She was nervous, but all loved up, no knowing how to maintain her happiness. "Well you sit there continuing to look goofy while I go have a bath." Joey got up leaving Charlie. "Can I join you?" Joey turned around. She had not been expecting that, in fact it had thrown her a little. "You want to have a bath with me?" "If you don't want me to I understand, I just thought…" Joey walked back over to her and kissed her lightly. "I guess I could share my bubbles with you." Charlie laughed out loud. The humour eased the nerves a little. They both knew that this was a big step forward for their relationship.

Joey had begun running the bath. She placed fresh, clean towels on the side, and lit candles around the bathroom. She had used bath salts for extra relaxation. Her mind was wondering. _Ok Jo relax, don't expect anything, but at the same time convey all the love and passion you have for her….oh god oh god. THIS IS CHARLIE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!! the amazing Charlie that I've been in love with since…since the first time I met her. _Joey sighed out loud.

Charlie was in the bedroom walking around in circles. _I have wanted this every night since she left…to kiss her…to hold her….to touch her. But what do I do? How do I do it? How do I please her? I'm going to ruin everything! Ok…..breathe… you want this…_

Joey had tried to make everything perfect for Charlie. She had never gone to this effort for anyone else before. She was standing in with her back to the door, and began pulling out her hair band, letting her dark hair fall down to her shoulders. She wasn't sure whether to get undressed and get into the bath or wait for Charlie. Maybe she'd feel better if she waited, she wasn't sure. She hadn't heard anything from her though, maybe she was getting cold feet. She sighed again from all the worry, and started unzipping her hoodie.

Charlie slapped herself for making Joey wait so long for her, and strode towards the bathroom. She inhaled deeply, and creeked the door open. Her eyes didn't know what to look at first, the candles, the alluring bath with the amazing smells, or Joey. Her Joey, who had her back to her and begun taking off her clothes. Joey turned to put her hoodie on the tiny stool in the corner, and got the fright of her life when she saw Charlie standing there. She watched Charlie's eyes flicker their attention to every part of her. "Are you checking me out?" She asked with a grin. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, you are beautiful." Charlie moved closer to her and stroked her hair. It was soft and wavy. Joey was suddenly giggling. Charlie pulled back. "What now?" She said with amusement. "You ARE a girly girl, you even have painted toe nails, its so sweet." Charlie dove her head into her shoulders, going all bashful. "Joey!" she said into her neck. "I'm sorry I…couldn't help myself!" Charlie grinned, that's what she had said. Joey rested her hands on Charlie's hips, and rubbed softly on the exposed skin between her top and shorts. Hot air reached Joey's right ear, Charlie was trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. "Now what's wrong?" "Ssstop….you're ttttttickling me!" Joey stopped what she was doing and started laughing herself. "Well so much for the romantic start huh!" Charlie wiped the tears of laughter away, and embraced Joey, planting a kiss on her lips. "We'll get there…..eventually." Joey smiled. "Well hopefully we're not too long….the water's gonna go cold." The laughing had ceased. Charlie pulled Joey in closer again, so their bodies were forced against each other, their noses touching. Their hearts were pounding. Their eyes focused on the other, wanting to know what the other was thinking, wanting to know what to do next. The nerves returned.

Joey brought her lips to Charlie's. She could feel her warm breath, her heartbeat under her clothes. She needed more, but she didn't want things to develop too fast. So she slowly began planting simple kisses on Charlie's lips, soft, delicate kisses. Charlie was overwhelmed with the desire she now had. These little kisses, portraying mountains of love she had wanted her whole life. Now someone stood before her, who wanted to give her everything. Charlie closed her eyes, and tilted her head, receiving Joey's lips. Between each kiss Joey pulled back a little, taking her time. Joey kissed again, but this time Charlie reached for the side of her head. They were both breathing through their nose, their hearts started beating faster. Their lips remained on each others. Charlie parted her lips and held them against Joey's. Joey was in bliss, standing there with the woman she loved, this night was going to be perfect. Charlie pulled her in with a little more force and their tongues met with hunger. They both let out little moans of pleasure. Charlie started feeling a tingling sensation all over her body, she was heating up. Joey pulled her lips away heaving for air. She moved her hands from her hips up under her top, Charlie gasped. She moved them up further and felt Charlie's tummy. Charlie pulled from their embrace, and lifted her arms. They never broke eye contact, but knew the other was smiling. Joey reached for the sides of her top and brought them up over her head, revealing Charlie's amazing physique. Charlie now pulled at Joey's, who was more nervous then she actually looked. _What if she freaks when she doesn't see a dick down there? Oh god I'm burning! _Charlie studied her partner. _She's………..she's perfect. I can't believe I'm staring at her chest…but I am……I want more contact…….I want to feel her. _"You are perfect……….just the way I imagined." Charlie whispered into Joey's ear. Joey grinned broadly. _She's thought about me naked?_

Joey returned her attention to Charlie's chest. Charlie followed her eye movement, smiling nervously. _I can't compare my boobs to anyone else's, what if she doesn't like them….why have I suddenly got this fascination with hers?? _Joey kissed her just as passionately as the last time and moved her hand up her back. The skin on skin contact gave them both shivers, exciting them even more. Joey reached her bra and fumbled with the clip, feeling it open. Charlie inhaled deeply again, feeling looser around her chest. The bra fell to the ground. Joey bent down and kissed her tenderly on her tummy, and then between her breasts, Charlie remained holding her breath. She expected Joey to reach her lips again, but instead she took one of her breasts in her mouth and used her tongue against it. Charlie let out moans not able to hold her breath any longer. She placed a hand behind her head guiding her. Joey felt her nipple harden. Both were in heaven. Joey eventually reached her lips and felt her hands reach for her bra. _I can't believe I standing in front of her right now….looking at her. She is beautiful…I want to make love to her right now. _

Charlie was staring at her in the same way Joey had done, eying her breasts, feeling them. Their hands attacked the others shorts. Both were stripped down to the pants. Joey moved closer again to Charlie. They could feel their stomachs move in and out with the heavy breathing. "I told you I knew you were a girly girl." Joey rubbed the inside of Charlie's thigh with her thumb, admiring her in her thong. "JJJoey I need you!" She said in a higher pitched voice. Their eyes were closed, enjoying the sensations. Joey pulled the sides of her thong down without any hesitation and without warning Charlie. Her eyes opened with surprise and desire. She was now completely naked in front of Joey. She could hear her heart pound against her rib cage. Joey kissed her neck, pressing herself hard against her naked body. Both moaned with desire. Joey nuzzled her nose into her hair, smelling her sweet smells. While Joey was distracted, Charlie built up the courage to do the same her. She guided her hands to Jo's waist and tugged at her pants, pulling them down revealing all of Joey. Before her nerves hit her again, Charlie moved a finger between her legs and rubbed her ever so softly. Joey's body reacted to the touch. Charlie looked at Joey in amazement, she couldn't believe how real and good it felt. She could feel her. She could feel Joey wanting her. She became wet with desire for her. This turned Charlie on even more. Joey moved her head from Charlie's shoulder and moved towards the bath, gently pulling her by the hand. She kissed her on the lips before she offered out her hand, to help her step into the tub.

Charlie stepped in, awakening new sensations with the hot water. Joey had managed to get the perfect temperature. She lay back nervously, Joey watched her. Her legs were together but when Joey stepped into the bath she relaxed them and allowed her to slip between them. Joey was now on top of her. Charlie was officially in heaven. She could feel her naked body against Joey's, their legs together, their stomachs, their breasts, their lips.

Joey wasn't sure if she could control herself anymore. She needed Charlie desperately, but was not allowing herself to reveal it. She wanted Charlie to be ok with this. She concentrated on portraying all the feelings she had for Charlie in the kisses. She could feel Charlie getting more relaxed and confident by the second. Her tongue pressed harder against hers, her body start grinding against hers, her legs squeezed against hers. Joey could only moan as a way of releasing the pleasure Charlie gave her. The water between them heightened the energy around them. It increased the heat in them. They both needed to really feel each other.

Joey rested her nose against hers and moved her hand between them, letting it rest inches away from where Charlie wanted it to be, needed it to be. Joey waited. Charlie blinked her eyes open, wanting to know why she stopped. "Charlie I love you. Do you really want this?" Charlie managed to return the words to Joey and nodded, she was so over come with emotions she shed a tear of happiness. Charlie heightened her awareness of where Joey's hands were now. With a soft, slow motion she moved into her. Charlie moved her head back, gasping at Joey being inside of her, the hot water made it harder for her to control herself. Joey kissed along her exposed neck as she begun a in and out rhythm against her. She groaned with the feeling, but lifted her head to meet Joey's gaze. Joey was trying to ignore her desire for Charlie to touch her. She didn't want to rush her. Charlie could see what Joey was thinking, by the look on her face, she needed her too. Charlie bit her lip and moved her hand between Joey's legs. She brushed a finger against her and felt that same warm she had felt before. She was more then ready for her. Joey closed her eyes at the feeling of Charlie's hand down at her core. Charlie pushed into her carefully. Joey projected a loud moan, intriguing Charlie beyond words. She couldn't believe she was actually pleasuring Joey. Both began moving against each other, slowly increasing their speed wanting to feel each other climax and forget their time apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next Chapter, again please review, thanks so much for all your reviews so far….spread the word and get others to read :) **

**I had a very silly grin on my face after writing the last chapter :P**

**Gunni you weren't far off from how I looked!! Hehe **

**Here ya go…**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Joey flickered her eye lids and opened them, it was a new day. She didn't move but acknowledged that there was a body wrapped around hers, long golden brown hair delicately resting on one of her breasts, looking up she found a sleeping Charlie in her arms. Her head was buried into her neck. Joey could feel her soft breathing giving her goosebumps. She looked further down and found why her toes felt cold. They hadn't covered themselves with the sheets. _Our attention had been else where…_ Joey thought to herself. She let her eyes gaze at Charlie's body. Her long, toned legs which were as inviting as they were the evening before, her gently curved hips, slim waistline, perfect breasts, Joey suddenly felt like a school girl all over again. _How do I even try to comprehend what happened last night? It was erotic; it was so intimate, loving…….perfect. Charlie, if only you knew how much I adore you…_ Joey's thoughts were interrupted with mumbles coming from Charlie. "mmm I didn't mean to run away, I wanted to be with you…" Joey had no idea what she was on about and shook her head a little bewildered. This movement awoke Charlie from her peaceful rest. She blinked a couple times and focused a view on Joey, who was smiling down at her. She smiled back, clueless at first. _Last night….there was something about last night……something to do with candles…..and………..bubbles……….…!!!! _Her eyes widened. "Light bulb!" Joey exclaimed. Charlie blushed, unable to control her amazement, excitement, desire, and love. She looked down at how their bodies were curled together. She suddenly felt embarrassed. _How long has Joey been awake staring at me??!? She's so gentle, so loving, I can feel her…….her against me……..down there. God I can feel her body heat, I want her…again. I can't believe she made me come 5 times. No guy has ever done that! _"Are you ok?" Joey beamed at her, she couldn't contain her happiness. It was written all over her face. Charlie leant in to feel her lips against hers. "I want you……….does that answer your question?" Joey nodded rather enthusiastically, Charlie giggled nervously. _I don't know why I still feel nervous, I've learnt A LOT from Joey already, god she's taught me things I didn't even know about myself….she's found intimate places on my body no guy has ever found or even come close to. _Charlie adjusted her position so that she was completely on top of Joey. Joey pulled her closer, feeling her full weight, and began circular motions on her hips. Charlie flinched. "Sorry….tickle spot….I forgot." Charlie grinned "No you didn't!" Joey grinned back. "oops!" Charlie shook her head. _God she's going to pay! _She grew confidence, feeling in control. Charlie placed a delicate kiss on the side of her neck, on her way down to her breast. She dotted kisses along this pathway and then changed direction as she reached her nipple. Joey sighed, annoyed. She pouted a little and thought she'd take over. She let her hand drop from Charlie's hip, down in front. Charlie gasped. "Hmmm…….sorry what was that?" Joey asked wickedly. She started rubbing her gently. "Joey!......god!" Charlie couldn't care less that Joey was making fun, all her senses drowned when Joey touched her there. "Stop you're going to make me c......" Joey continued her motions a little hard against her, watching her squirm on top of her. "….more" She let a finger reach inside of her, to bring her to the climax she wanted. Charlie's leg muscles tightened around her, holding on, bringing her closer to Joey. She slowly felt her body giving in, she could feel herself getting near and nearer to where she wanted to be, Joey quickened the pace causing her to moan into her neck. They both felt her sudden release, feeling her come made Joey more aroused then she had ever been with anyone. They both lay together panting. "When you do that, I have no concept of time or place! I loose all my senses I can't even…….repay you…shall we say." Charlie said after she caught her breath and soon returned to her bashful state. Joey kissed her on the nose. "I love you Charlie." Charlie stared back at her longingly. _She really means it. And she also said it before we even had sex in the bath. Every other guy I've been with had said it after. God I could so get used to sex being this…..whoa…HOT!…AMAZING!…FUN!….INTERESTING! _Joey watched her reaction. She could tell she was thinking a great deal, she just hoped they weren't worries. "Joey last night was….truly exhilarating_. _I had no idea sex with another woman could be so…..enjoyable and intimate. I…" She had a very loving smile on her face which Joey couldn't help but kiss. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life Joey, I love you." She said after they pulled apart. Joey rolled her over and expressed a devilish grin, they began all over again.

*

Alex was at the diner and bumped into Ruby. "Hey!" Ruby smiled and walked over to her. "Weren't you wearing that top and those jeans yesterday?" She pointed. "Yeah! Leah our house mate urged me to let Charlie and Joey have the house to themselves so they could…..sorry what am I doing….sorry I didn't think!" Alex shook her head. "Look don't worry bout it, honestly! Charlie's great but she clearly belongs to Joey." Ruby laughed. "God you have no idea….it's gut wrenching watching them together…I mean I'm mentally traumatized you know!" Alex laughed putting a hand on her slim stomach. "Aw do busy lezzies scare you!" Ruby frowned. "Urgh! You're as bad as them." She folded her arms. "Come on I'm only joshing." Ruby smiled cheekily. "Well you're going to have to make up for it!" She demanded. "Is that so?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "And how is it I might be able to do that?" Ruby edged her way to the counter and stared at a chocolate muffin. _God she's great! _Alex chuckled to herself….._Just like me!_

"Oh god it's him…again!" Ruby turned to see who she was talking about. "Who Trey?" Alex nodded. "He keeps hitting on me thinking he's going to get somewhere." Ruby pondered. "Just tell him you're not interested." Alex looked at her. "You think I haven't tried that? Threatening him that I'm gonna castrate him didn't scare him away!" She focused back on her muffin she was eating, and then looked back at Ruby. "What?" She was obviously planning something. "Nothing….em I'll be back in a minute…stay here!" She ordered Alex, before she made her way over to Trey.

Trey was surrounded by his idiotic, so called 'friends'. Trey had his back to her. His mates all hushed when she stood directly behind him, he spun round on his heel. "Why Ruby what can I do for you? Perhaps something Xavier can't?" His mates all edged him on, laughing. "I'm not with Xavier anymore." Trey raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He moved closer. Ruby made a face. "Yes it IS so, in fact I'm seeing someone else now." "Woooooo!!" Trey exclaimed. "You DO get around don't you!" Ruby smiled. "Yes……..…shamefully enough." She raised her hands. "I just…………..never thought I'd end up with Alex." She tried very hard to contain herself when she saw Trey's reaction. He and his mates all had their jaws dropped. "So you ARE a dyke….JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER!" Ruby put a hand on her hip. "Let me make this VERY clear….clear enough for even you and sad-case…so called friends to understand. Leave Alex alone, stop hassaling her. I DON'T SHARE!" Trey inched closer. "And what makes you think I'm gonna do that!" He snarled. Ruby smiled innocently. "I'm guessing that you're gonna come to your senses and do just that because if you don't………..I'll inform my sister…..who you know is a cop……..that you have been harassing me. Everyone knows your not the pleasant, respectful type your father thinks you are. We'd all SO miss you at school." She finished sarcastically. Trey knew he'd been beaten. "Go screw yourself." "Well I have Alex to do that don't I?" "I'm gonna spread this shit, so that you get what's coming to you!" "Again I wouldn't do that either…..I've got a whole load of lines I can use on my sister to get rid of you." He snarled and left leaving Ruby overwhelmed with pride. She did a little dance.

She walked back over to Alex and sat down and started eating her muffin. "uh…well?" Ruby smiled. "All sorted!" She said innocently. "What on earth did you say?" Ruby thought for a second. "You don't really need to know." _What the hell has she just done? That would have taken some heat to get Trey to do anything! _She studied her smile.

*

Joey was making coffee for herself and Charlie. They had taken their time to come to their senses and get out of bed. They had so far tidied the bathroom and got dressed. Charlie creeped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her exposed shoulder from her tanktop. "I think I could get used to this………you not being able to keep your hands off me!" Joey grinned. "and YOU not being able to keep you lips off ME!" Charlie replied. They both turned to see Leah standing in the door way. "TRUST ME….I don't need the details I'm just so happy for both of you." They grinned back at her. "Is it safe?" She pointed into the living room. "Of course……..what do you think we've been doing?" Charlie asked innocently. Leah shook her head. "It's good to see you happy again! It really is." She hugged them both.

"Where's Ruby?" "Eh I think she's at the diner with Alex." Charlie gasped. "Oh god I should really talk to her and see if she's ok. She is nice….and not to mention Watson's sister." Joey nodded in agreement.

Trey was lurking at the door. "What do you want Trey?" Charlie noticed him behind Leah. "I just thought you might like to know that without much surprise, your sister has followed in your footsteps!" Charlie frowned. "What are you on about?" Trey grinned. "So you haven't yet noticed Ruby and Alex together?" He walked off leaving all three speechless. Leah looked worried. "She's not….?" Joey looked at Charlie who looked back at her. "She can't be, she freaked when she found out about us." Charlie shook her head. _This can't be true, she's too young…she's 15 and Alex is ………a lot older. This is all my fault. _


End file.
